


Emoting Hysterics and Anger - Stephanie Brown's Make-up Assignment

by TheDefenderoftheFaith



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, School Assignment, Secret Identities Are Hard, Stephanie Brown Appreciation, actually better than pretty much all of them, and does it better than most bats, but she does well, cassandra and stephanie are best friends, mentioned cassandra - Freeform, stephanie brown has emotions, subtle stephanie brown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDefenderoftheFaith/pseuds/TheDefenderoftheFaith
Summary: Dear Mrs Brown, it has come to my attention that you have failed to turn in your homework AGAIN after yet another attack on Gotham. I have attached the assignment of describing two emotions based on stated subject(s) and I hope you will complete this in a timely manner.Dear Mrs Crankshaw. I don't think you fully understand how the time-consuming nature of your assignments affects the very safety of Gotham itself. That said, here you go. I expect that the glory of my work here be displayed in a very prominent position in the classroom. Because it is beautiful.Also if you could email Damian Wayne and tell him that I am your favorite student, that would be great.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Emoting Hysterics and Anger - Stephanie Brown's Make-up Assignment

Dear Mrs Crankshaw. Here is my assignment you asked me to complete after I did not turn in my homework the day after Scarcrow attacked half of Lower Gotham. 

I chose to describe hysterics and anger and my subjects are listed with the appropriate emotions.

  


Hysterics

Dancing with matches on clumsy boots; the floor littered with piles of gunpowder. Dance and burst, each explosion propelling into a more wild and elaborate dance than before, moving too fast to be burned and leaving every old move behind on a whim, remember what you will on a whim, continuing the game and dancing dancing dancing in clumsy boots and matches over piles of gunpowder and laughter. 

  


SUBJECT: Me and my best friend Cass. Have firsthand experience with hysterics. Can confirm! :)

  


Anger

Embers burning bright, stark in the tar-black night, destroying themselves faster than they burn those who touch them. Burning brightest burns fastest leaving hollow shells, disintegrating at the smallest touch with no substance left within them. 

Nothing is colder than something that used to burn. 

  


SUBJECT: Specifically Batman, but, Mrs Crankshaw, don’t you think it could be _ any _ vigilante out there?

  
  



End file.
